


Something Good

by kasandra



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Kidfic, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Possible follow up 2doc, Trans!Murdoc, Warm Fuzzies, gross pickle man is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasandra/pseuds/kasandra
Summary: Murdoc Niccals knew he wasn’t a good person, or even half decent, truly- how could he be? Single dad, a drunk, living in a Winnebago, and leaving needles laying around for his toddler to find?





	Something Good

In another universe, Murdoc Niccals would have been born properly- prick and sac included - and maybe, just maybe would have gotten away from that rat bastard of a father early on. Maybe.

He could hope that any alternate dimensions with Murdoc Niccals had it better than he did. 

Murdoc Niccals knew he wasn’t a good person, or even half decent, truly- how could he be? Single dad, a drunk, living in a Winnebago, and leaving needles laying around for his toddler to find? 

But even *he* deserved a smidgen of sympathy, sometimes. Right?

She was walking- like a proper human but that also meant she had boundless energy to go climbing into places where she shouldn’t be. And though he had already named her (Astarte, a proper name for a kid squeezed out of his organs) he wasn’t about to deny her the name that she already preferred. Noodle. It was said as a joke at first but by now she was two and he rarely even called her Starlet anymore.

Figured that his kid would have opinions.

She was tiny- fragile, sweet even. Nothing like him, and some part deep in the recesses of his brain was thankful for that. Cause if she wasn’t like him she could be better than him. And maybe if she could be better than Murdoc perhaps he was doing better than that bastard.

He originally kept her out of spite- not the best reason to have a kid, he knew, but it sure as shit got him out of Stoke. Away from dear old dad and Hannibal. Out onto the streets like a homeless beggar- but into his new life and home in the ‘Bago and not everything was terrible.

He was busking in London, and while he worked, Noodle slept in her seat and wore headphones. Slower days meant she sat and followed his fingers on the guitar. He loved his bass, but no one would fork over cash for solo baseline.

“It’s a chord luv, all things in life can be brought together by them. Jus’ depends on what mood you’re lookin for. Major- or Minor…” he was a shit teacher but Noodle was a quiet kid and soaked up everything like a particularly gleeful sponge, even if the testosterone shots were making his voice crackle every other word. It was almost funny that the kid knew when he was singing out of key for his new range.

He forgot her third birthday by five days but it was just as well because on that fifth day he had enough money for it. The smallest damn guitar he had ever seen. Epiphone had a Les Paul Special II and it was still too big for her tiny baby hands.

Kids generally were supposed to start with acoustic, but fuck it.

He didn’t even know if she’d like it. 

Being that she was *his*, he shouldn’t have been surprised when she was practically taking naps with it, now covered in stickers.

No, this worlds Murdoc Niccals wasn’t a good man. He had his vices, addictions, and couldn’t tread a toe into a church without bursting into a cold sweat but he was trying. He would keep trying.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news I have a lot of feelings about good dad!murdoc and I want to shout them from the rooftops. Might continue this, might not. Always seeking 2D RP partners!


End file.
